Shake Me by RoxieSnape
by Viv1994
Summary: AU Harry disappears ten years ago, from his relatives. When he comes back he is not the innocent boy everyone knows. The Boy Who Lived, grew up differently than anyone would have imagined. He's not the goody goody way to polite boy from Number Four, he's a sarcastic, arrogant little twit, who has love deep down and wants to be loved. But can he open up to anyone around him?


Storyid: 2258167

Name: Shake Me

Author: RoxieSnape

Chapter 1 to 35

AU Harry disappears ten years ago, from his relatives. When he comes back he is not the innocent boy everyone knows. The Boy Who Lived, grew up differently than anyone would have imagined. He's not the goody goody way to polite boy from Number Four, he's a sarcastic, arrogant little twit, who has love deep down and wants to be loved. But can he open up to anyone around him? And what happens when Dumbledore finds him and wants him back? There will be multiple shippers. Harry will not be with one person only, not till the end of my story anyway.

I would like to make a small point before you start reading. This story is wild and crazy and just a little idea I had in mind. I don't want to hear people tell me Harry is out of character… he's different because he didn't stick around the Dursleys long enough to develop a passive attitude. So what might have been had he ran away? This is my take on it, and its Rated for serious language and sexual themes in later chapters. The rating will go up so if this isn't for you then… shoo… for the rest of you, enjoy! (Grins evilly)

Shake Me

By: 'Roxie'

The Biggest Surprise In The Wizarding World

Ten years ago, a five year old little boy could be seen sneaking out of the brown boxed house of number four Privet Drive. His blazing green eyes narrowed and focused. The small child had one motive in life and that was to survive, and that's what he was going to do. He was going to survive. The child passed the silhouetted lamp post in quick fashion. The small child was quick on his feet and alert. The ball cap he stole from his cousin covered his face for the most part. His unruly black hair sticking out from under it. The child would not be taken for granted ever again. Harry James Potter vowed to never allow someone hurt him ever.

The child soon disappeared and out of sight unaware that a mountain of alarms had just went off inside of a magical office with many trinkets and sleeping Headmasters and Headmistress'.

The Headmaster frowned as he sat at his desk in the large round office of Hogwarts. He was going through names on his list, with the return of Voldemort, things were looking much more dimmer. Dumbledore had been able to keep everyone at bay but he wasn't sure how much longer he could do that. He was getting old and even Voldemort knew he couldn't last another century fighting an evil fresh wizard. That's what brought Dumbledore to the dilemma he was at this very moment.

The boy of the prophecy was gone. What was he going to tell his world? It had been ten years, and no sign of him. Dumbledore had made the biggest mistake of his life, by not watching over him more clearly. Ten years later he was still sitting at his desk pondering this. A man shouldn't stew in his own mess, it just makes it worse. Thought Dumbledore to himself, with an exhausted sigh

He had way to much time on his hands, and for a Headmaster that was saying something.

Dumbledore twinkling blue eyes had stopped a few moments ago as he stared down at a letter that had never reached its destiny.

His white flowing beard quivered slightly, "I still hope you're alive." he whispered, to the letter. "Not because of the wizarding world, but because of your parents. They died for you."

Dumbledore forced himself to look away, just as the door to his office burst open. The man wearing turquoise and livid yellow robes had not expected that. He always knew who was at his door.

"Headmaster! We found him!" said Kingsley Shackelbolt. He was almost out of breath. The tall black auror was staring at Dumbledore who looked up confused.

"Who did you find?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry!" said Tonks rushing in, in all her blue haired glory.

Dumbledore dropped everything and stood, "Harry? Harry Potter? Are you sure?"

"The one and only and boy you won't believe what kind of person he is." said Kingsley.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, "Interesting. Where is he?"

"He's in the same place, we haven't nabbed him because we didn't know how."

"Stun him and bring him!" said Dumbledore simply.

Tonks shook his head, 'He knows about magic. I seen him doing it. No you're going to have to go and deal with him. I don't think we can."

"You're aurors!"

"I think we know that Headmaster, what we are trying to say is, he's not a child anymore." said Kingsley deeply.

Headmaster turned this over in his head as he looked at the two most capable Aurors he knew. Was there really something about Harry that they were afraid of? Surely not!

"All right, allow me go to and bring him back." said Dumbledore moving from behind his desk.

"Uh… Headmaster, I think it would do you some good if you wear muggle clothing." said Kingsley.

"Yeah, he's in the middle of the Muggle World." commented Tonks.

"All right. Thank you for the information. I will be out shortly." he told the two Aurors.

Today was not his day! Harry just groaned, as he turned his eyes back up at the woman he was talking to on the street. His eyes were a startling green that matched the light on the Killing Curse. His hair was long fluttering in several layers. He was not your normal wizard, in fact he didn't look like a wizard at all. Silver spikes on one side of his ear along with a dangly silver cross and on the other there were a series of loops. A black rope around his throat. He was built quite nicely, and his face was handsome and chiseled. You could tell he had went through a lot to earn the respect he had.

He was about 5'10 and counting, he was wearing black baggy jeans with a long silver chain hanging down. His t shirt was black and kind of tight against his chest, and the leather jacket made it even more awesome.

"I'm almost fifteen Candy!" said Harry, glaring at the woman.

Her bleach blonde hair was up in its bun and her face wasn't made up with make up like it usually was. Harry was looking at her like she was crazy. Her face was oval shaped, and her eyes were a hazy almond.

He leaned back and closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're out of your mind. How do you know its mine?" asked Harry.

"You're the only guy I have been with in the last two months."

Harry snorted, "Bull shit!" Harry leaned back in his chair at the diner and pulled out a cigarette but then thought better of it and placed, it down with an irritated sigh.

Candy groaned, "I'm serious! Please Harry! You have to help me."

Harry rubbed the side of his jaw in annoyance. "I'm fifteen Candy, what do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"Help me! I don't know…" "Neither do I!" said Harry raising his hands.

She flinched, and he lowered them and shook his head, "Candy, you're five years older than me. You know more than I do." murmured Harry, even if he wanted to help, how could he? The job at the construction site, only allowed Harry survive and barely.

"No I don't! I'm completely clueless!" said Candy.

Harry grumbled and grabbed the bill off the table, stood and went to pay.

Candy slid up wearing her usual short blue jean skirt and yellow tank top. She was much shorter than Harry and also known to be quite trashy. But she was nice, and kind, and Harry helped her a while back when she needed it. But, he wasn't sure he could do it again. Especially, if it turned out to be false.

Candy ran up to him and grabbed his arm, and pushed herself into him, "Please Harry." She begged in a low whisper.

Harry didn't speak. He paid for the bill and left two pounds on table.

He walked out quietly into the warm sunlight. He felt as if he was being watched, he glanced around and seen no one except poor helpless Candy on his arm.

"Look, I got to get to work in twenty minutes!" he turned to her to see tears running down her cheeks.

Harry cursed himself silently. He hated seeing women cry, it killed him.

"Please Harry!" she nearly threw herself on him.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Candy, I don't know what to do, ok? But… dammnit stop your crying! Gods, I never said I wouldn't help.!" Harry exclaimed.

She moved and smiled, "Thank you. I don't know what to do."

Harry sighed and hunched slightly touching her shoulders. They were on the side of the café now. They were well known in this town, well at least Harry was..

"You need to tell me the truth. Have you been with anyone besides me?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No! I haven't had time. I work all day…"

"But you had time for me!"

"That's different." said Candy sniffing.

Harry grumbled even if she had been with another guy he knew he wouldn't get it out of her.

He let go of her and sighed, let the wizarding world get a hold of this one. He thought to himself.

Parker Zabini, is going to have a field day when he finds out. He'll never let him live it down.

He shrugged, "Ok Ok, I'll see you tonight at my flat." He told her, "I have to go to work now." He turned to slide into the taxi when Candy grabbed him in a strangled hold, "Oh thank you thank you Harry!" she squealed.

"Hmm." was all he said before giving her a pointed look, and sliding into the taxi.

The teen had a lot to think about that morning at the construction site.

Taking off his leather jacket he laid it aside as he helped one of the guys lift a large metal beam. Harry had strength that most don't. He figured it was his magic.

"Something on your mind Evans?" asked the Foreman looking at the kid in concern.

Harry sighed as he picked up a piece of metal and threw it aside, "Except a girl telling me she's pregnant."

Their were whistles through out the crowd, "Damn son! You get around."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It was a mistake. We were both drunk." murmured Harry.

"Man! I was seventeen when I got my first piece." said one of the guys, that Harry enjoyed talking too.

Harry sighed, "Yeah well, when you come for the streets, you tend to lose everything you own at an early age." Although, Harry had no complaints, sex was as good as food.

"How old were you twelve?" teased the one of the others.

Harry snorted, "Thirteen and a half." Harry told them.

Their mouths gaped open, Harry just smirked, "I lived with a thirty-one-year-old widow, she wasn't bad looking. But, I did a few things for her over a summer period and well… she brought out more than just a man in me." murmured Harry.

There were hoots and hollers all around, and Harry just smirked feeling much better than he had before.

The Foreman was watching him, "I'll be back guys! I need to go do a few things." he walked away but not without a look back, at the boy who lived. Yes, he knew who it was. He was the one who had sent an owl to his beloved daughter Nymphadora Tonks, that he had Harry Potter working for him.

For some reason Harry almost always looked forward to working. He had time to relieve stress by knocking nails into their places and lifting heavy things. Harry's skin was lightly tanned due to the time out in the sun. He was everyone bad boy with a good side, but if you didn't know him all you'd see was his bad side.

He had a personality that could slice through glass if you angered him enough. He had a temper, that many of his workers had only seen on two occasions in the year he had been working for them. Harry was always alert and armed, throwing knifes in his steel toe boots, two wands strapped against his forearm hidden by a concealment charm, a small set of potions on his black belt that had silver studs. Those silver studs was a glamour charm. They were really small phials all around his belt. It never hurt to be prepared.

It wasn't till after five thirty in the afternoon that Harry got a ride home from one of the guys. His name was Oscar. His hair was short and he had a receding hairline, it was dark and his eyes were a glossy brown. He was short and chubby.

"Yah comin' with us tomorrow?" asked Oscar with a grunt.

Taking a long drag of his Marlboro, he blew it out as he sat slouched in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, after I figure out what the hell to do with Candy We don't like each other, but I can't leave her hanging. Especially…" He frowned, "If its mine."

Oscar glanced over at the teen and was surprised every time he talked to him. The guy was intelligent and mature for his age. He had a hard shell but if you could wiggle your way through the hardness you see something soft and thumping inside.

"Meet at the Dutch Tavern?"

Harry nodded, "You bet."

Oscar turned his old pick up truck into the apartment complex, that didn't have a good name around London.

Harry sat there finishing his cigarette unaware of being watched at the moment by a group of wizards, some shock and some speechless. Having followed Harry all this way, they couldn't help but wonder what this boy was into. They watched him talk to some guy in the car. Tonks' dad had given them the message and so here they were.

Harry slid out, and smirked, "See ya Oscar!" called Harry as he glided up to the walkway.

"See ya Junior!" called Oscar. Harry just smirked, and glared at him but the man winked and backed out quickly.

Blowing in one last drag he dropped it and stepped on it before shaking his head and fumbling with his keys.

Judging by the way Harry was dressed and the outside of the apartment you would guess his apartment was the messiest around, but that was anything but true.

Flipping on the lights, Harry tossed the keys to the side. The room wasn't humongous. There was a black leather couch and two armchairs, and the blue décor pillows were angled on each end of the couch with a black raven on it.

A black TV set in the middle and a glass and black coffee table in the middle with an ashtray and a large raven in the middle. He had got it in Diagon Alley. It was a Dark Arts detector. The pictures were not wizard, he hated the thought of portraits staring at him when he wanted to walk around in the buffs. The carpet was a dark blue, and the pictures on the walls were of ravens and other amazing creatures such as Phoenixes and Augury's. Harry had a fascination of flying creatures.

Walking over to his stereo he flipped it on and turned the music up. He was expecting Candy soon but when that was he wasn't sure.

The small dinning table just next to the kitchen was small enough for four. It was black and had black conjured chairs.

Harry's Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were absolutely astounding. Well, then again it was because he had such a good teacher. Parker Zabini, had been his teacher since he was five-years-old.

After getting a wand off of Ollivander, Parker had obliviated the odd frosted haired man to keep him from babbling to Dumbledore.

As Harry removed his leather jacket he tossed it in his large silver and emerald bedroom. Harry did not have much money, not at all, he worked for the money he got every week, but most of this was magic's doing. Harry didn't pay bills., not even rent. Memory charms and Forget Me charms were a blessing with young Harry. Some would call this stealing, but Harry called it survival and living beyond your means. Besides, the crack pot who owned these apartments wanted far to much for them anyway.

Washing his hands thoroughly he opened the fridge and grabbed a sandwich and a beer. He was in for a long night if Candy was coming over. No, he won't get pissed, but he did need a bit of numbing from the idea of her carrying his child. That thought made him shake his head furiously, who knows who she slept with. He'd give her a dose of veriteserum but the problem with that was if she's pregnant it would hurt the child. It has a controlling ingredient that would render the child fetus unconscious. No, not a good idea.

Harry finished his sandwich just as someone knocked on the door.

Swigging the last of his beer he walked over, and peered out to see Candy standing there.

Breathing in sharply he grasped the door and opened to see the young woman standing there. She wasn't in her usual mini skirt outfit. She was wearing soft blue pants, and a light blue top. Her hair was down and she had a bit of make up on this time, unlike this morning when she didn't have anything on.

"Come in." said Harry moving aside.

The young blonde entered, the apartment she knew quite well.

She looked down at her feet and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I made you a sandwich. I Can't cook so- that's the best I can do." he said, as she looked up, "Thanks." she said quietly.

"C'mon!" He touched the small of her back and lead her to the dinning table, where her favorite beverage and a large sandwich was.

He slid in on the other side and watched her eat. She was quiet. She pulled something out of her pocket book and handed it to him. It was a pink sheet.

Taking it Harry opened it, and sighed as he gazed at the blood type. "Rh negative." whispered Harry.

"I'm O Positive." said Candy, quietly.

Harry nodded, "I'm Rh." he told her, and placed it down, and stared away from her.

He really needed a cigarette but he wasn't going to smoke in front of Candy, not now.

"I could get it terminated."

Harry's head shot up and glared fiercely at the blonde, "Hell no." said Harry dangerously. "You want me to lose all respect for you Candy?"

Candy bit her bottom lip and shook her head, sometimes she forgot he was fifteen or going to be fifteen. Shit! She thought to herself leaning back. "I'm a pedophile." she murmured.

Harry snorted, "No your not. You didn't know my age. No one did."

Candy sighed, "That's for sure." she stood and got more mountain dew, and slid across from him.

"I don't know what to do." she admitted, with a soft sigh.

Harry hadn't the slightest clue as of what to do.

"When do you work?" he asked. "Noon to eight." she told him. "I'm off today because of my Dr. appointment."

She worked at the local Wal-Mart.

"You know my schedule. Same thing everyday, depending on how far we go." Harry chewed the side of his cheek trying to come up with ideas and suggestions, one things for certain he needed a cigarette.

He looked at Candy who looked as if she had been on her feet all day.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower. I'm going to have a smoke and then we can sit down and talk together."

Candy smiled, "You don't care?"

Harry shook his head, "Go ahead!" he insisted.

She smiled, and stood, "Thank you Harry."

He just nodded and walked out of the apartment to see the sun dimming slowly into the ground.

Eyes were suddenly on him, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Taking in a long drag, Harry leaned against his door blowing the smoke out with a frown on his face.

Well, one things for certain he was going to have to stop smoking. Bad habits die hard. He thought to himself. Harry heard the loud music from his apartment, and it sounded through his ears.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming up the drive. It was more than one. Harry's eyes moved quickly, and they locked on the famous Albus Dumbledore, and two other people next to him. One was a tall greasy haired man with a hooked nose. The other was a woman with a stern expression. They were all in muggle clothes. The woman wearing a flowered dress, Dumbledore was wearing khaki's and a Hawaiian shirt, and the hooked nosed man was wearing all black.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore, knowing better than to come closer.

He stopped a few feet away, the other two behind him.

Harry knew who Albus Dumbledore was. He wasn't stupid. He knew all about the famous Albus Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort ever feared.

Harry cocked his head to the side and dropped his cigarette, "I wondered when you'd find me." murmured the boy in a strong voice.

"Harry, I am…" "I know who you are." Harry cut the old man off. "You're Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First class… Headmaster of Hogwarts, defeater of Grendlewald and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and organization that goes up against Voldemort." The woman flinched, and the greasy man's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I know who are! You are also the bastard that left me with them good for nothing relatives of mine." Harry's voice was dripping with deep sarcasm.

Dumbledore inwardly flinched, and had not expected this. Sure the kid had grew up rough around the edges, but he hadn't expected Harry to have a bad attitude toward him.

His dear Deputy Headmistress wanted to snap at him firmly but a warning look from him warned him. He also had to stare at his Potions Master who evidently wanted to bite the boys head off.

Professor Dumbledore decided to play the grandfather wild card, "Yes, Harry, I was. I am terribly sorry for that. May we come in and talk?" he asked, kindly.

Harry sized each of the magical folk up, and finally after much debate in his head, he nodded, "Yeah, I have company so watch what you say about magic." Harry said firmly as he entered his apartment. The three imposing adults behind him.

KokomoCalifornia Thank you for being the first reviewer! This is for you!

Mintapotter: Thank you for the review! I appreciate it

Chapter Two: My way or the Highway

The trio was mildly shocked at the inside of Harry's apartment. It wasn't at all like they had imagined. They imagined his apartment to be messy, with pizza boxes and pop cans everywhere.

"Have a seat." said Harry, locking his door, and flicked his hidden finger to securely lock the door.

Turning around he nodded, "Sit." he insisted.

The three wizards squeezed onto his couch, had this been any different, Harry would have cracked up, but now wasn't the time to joke. Harry put on a blank face, and slid onto the black armchair.

"Go on. You have a few minutes. As soon as that shower goes off, you are to stop talking about magic." Harry said in a low tone.

"Harry, I know this must come as a shock to you…'

Harry arched an eyebrow upward, "Shock? What are you talking about? I know all about the wizarding world. I was trained by a private tutor."

"How did you leave Privet Drive? And why?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's eyebrows shot up and the brisk movement he made the woman flinch. He leaned up against his knees and surveyed each of his unexpected guests intently before speaking.

"Have you ever heard of the fuckin' term abuse?" asked Harry silkily.

Dumbledore opened his mouth, "Yes." he said, choosing not to reprimand the young man in his own home.

Although, the woman on his right was at half a mind, but a silent nudge stopped it.

Harry nodded, "Good, that way we don't have to start from scratch. I thought I would have to get a dictionary out. I got sick of it, I got sick of being starved, shoved in a cupboard with bleach, and ammonia cleaning supplies!" Harry said dangerously.

"You had the fuckin' nerve to ask me why I left? Them assholes are lucky I don't come back to them and get retribution. I can do it you know."

"You can't do magic! You haven't wand." said Professor Dumbledore simply.

Harry snorted and before everyone's eyes, his wand was in his hands. "Does this answer your question?"

"Ollivander would have contacted me I'm sure." said Dumbledore.

Harry snorted, "Yeah if he hadn't been memory modified."

"Mr. Potter!" the female finally had enough. "You are not educated to do a memory charm! It could have gone very badly!"

Harry snorted, "How the fuck do you know, I'm not educated huh? You don't know anything, none of you do! You have no idea, what I've been up too. So don't speak unless you know the facts." Harry said simply as he slipped his wand back up his sleeve.

The black haired teacher was quiet, and was about to speak when Harry sighed, "Who the hell are you two anyway?" he then asked.

Dumbledore answered, "The female on my right is Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and the man on my right is the Potions Master, Severus Snape."

Harry nodded, "All right. Well what do you want?"

"You to come to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

Harry frowned and leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if I can do that." he told him.

This stunned the three wizards, "Why not? It's a chance of a lifetime." said Dumbledore.

Harry surveyed each of them, "I have my own life. I don't want to be part of the got damn magical papers. I know how my parents died, and I know that I'm referred to as the Boy Who Lived." Harry rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Who tutored you?" asked Professor Snape, his voice was low and monotone.

"Someone who took me in and taught me everything I needed to know. Does the name Parker Zabini ring a bell?"

Snape blanched, and McGonagall gasped, in shock. Dumbledore however arched an eyebrow.

"You're lying!" growled Snape.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why the fuck would I lie?"

"Severus calm down! Harry, there is something you must know about Voldemort. Why he tried to kill you as a baby." said Dumbledore.

Harry held in the urge to tell them to get out, but didn't. He crossed his leg and waited.

"Harry!" called Candy, she walked out in just a towel and jumped as the group turned to see her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Candy's towel was quite thin. Her hair was sopping wet.

McGonagall looked at Harry with disdain. The teen ignored it, "Need something Candy?" he asked, as she turned to go back to the bathroom.

Candy nodded, "Clothes."

"My room!" he told her. She whizzed on into his room and closed the door.

"Who was that?" asked Dumbledore in an interrogative voice.

Harry sat back down on the chair, "That was a friend of mine."

"Friend? She looks five years older than you!" said McGonagall with a bite in her voice.

Harry sighed, "This is my apartment, I don't want to hear it from any of you. You are here for a reason to talk to me, now say what you need to before she comes out." Harry warned, crossing a leg.

It took a few moments for Dumbledore to get himself together before speaking. "15 years ago there was a prophecy made, that connected you and Voldemort."

"Prophecy?" Harry inquired. 'Great! Just great. Today really wasn't his day.'

Dumbledore nodded, and glanced behind him and waved his wand, a silencing charm was placed around the room.

Dumbledore repeated the words, and Harry sat there listening to it, with mild disgust and anger. He was on the verge of telling Dumbledore to take the prophecy and shove it so far up his arse, that he couldn't get it back out.

"You're fuckin' joking right?" said Harry, with a frown creasing deeply on his face.

"No Mr. Potter we are not. That is why you must be at Hogwarts where you can be protected."

Harry groaned and leaned his head back, "This is so not my fuckin' day!" he rubbed his face, "Take the silencer off." Harry warned.

Dumbledore did, just as Candy came out in a long t shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. She looked hot.

"Candy." He ushered her over.

She looked timidly at the trio before walking over to Harry and sliding on the edge of his seat. His arm slid around her, "Candy these are… erm- future teachers of mine, Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Guys this is my friend Candy Samson."

"Hello Miss Samson." said Dumbledore kindly.

She smiled, "Hullo! Uh, Harry…" she looked at him and he could read her easily, "Go ahead! All you've had is a sandwich." He winked at her, as she smiled, and got up and disappeared into the small kitchen.

"Are you two a couple?" asked Dumbledore trying to make conversation.

"No, we see each other every so often. We're quite platonic, when it comes to relationships."

The trio weren't use to that, they were use to the old fashioned ways. Harry found it amusing. He knew Snape was having a hard time not to stare at Candy. She was hot.

"Harry, we really need you to come to school get a proper education…."

"And defeat Voldemort. You want me to be your golden hero. Yes, Parker said this may happen." he moved up again and stared at Dumbledore who opened his mouth but Harry shushed him.

"If I'm going to do this, then I do it on my own terms." said Harry dangerously. "I will not listen to what you have to say, I will not go back to the Dursleys, I will live how I want and stay here till I go to school. I want free access however to move between here and Hogwarts, for personal reasons."

Dumbledore frowned, he had no idea Harry was going to be so demanding. Snape growled, "You haven't a choice!"

Harry arched an eyebrow upwards, "Actually I don't think you have the choice. I could just stay here and tell you to take that prophecy and shove it up your arse." Harry said, just as Candy poked her head in with an arched eyebrow.

Dumbledore winced inwardly, 'that would be painful.'

Severus Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore stopped him, "Fine Harry!" He decided to humor the boy for now. "I can agree with those conditions." He pulled something out and handed it to Harry.

It was the yellow parchment with green ink. Harry slid it under the seat.

"So you're really a wizard Harry? That's amusing." said Candy in the doorway with a smile on her pretty face.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, I am. You care?"

"Not at all." said Candy, as she winked at him.

"Oh and here is your Vault Key." Dumbledore told Harry, who arched an eyebrow and took it.

Harry examined it and placed it up, "Yes, I know all about Diagon Alley. Been there several times."

"How and not being recognized?" asked McGonagall finally speaking.

Harry smirked, "I'm not getting rid of all of my secrets now… it wouldn't be a good idea." insisted Harry.

"You will be sorted. Do you know enough about magic to go into your fifth year?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, enough to be getting on with." He wanted them to under estimate him. That would be fun.

"School starts September 1st. Kings Cross, Platform nine and three quarters." he told Harry, and then explained how to run through it.

"Right…"

"Harry, I know you will want to protest this, but you need to have someone watch over you. Is there anyway I can bring someone here who can stay with you and escort you to Diagon Alley?"

Harry frowned instantly, "I don't think so. I can take care of myself."

"Harry, please, it is important."

"Too you maybe! Like I said, I can take care of myself." Harry's voice was firm as he stood.

"Harry we must take you to the Ministry of Magic to register you and then you must ask a few questions under the Wizengamot." he told Harry, who scowled,

"Fine! When? I have to be back tomorrow by five." said Harry.

"The morning should suffice, nine?"

Harry sighed, "Sure." he murmured.

It wasn't before long Dumbledore and his clan left. Harry scowled at the door and turned to see Candy holding two bowls of spaghetti. He thought he had smelled sauce.

"Thought you'd like a real dinner." she said softly.

Harry smiled weakly and took the bowl, and sat down on his couch as she sat close to him.

"Don't tell no one."

Candy laughed, "I don't want to be put in a mental hospital."

Harry smiled, "Shit, what the hell am I going to do now? I don't want to go! I was told that Dumbledore was a controlling git." Harry said, softly.

Candy gave him a soft look, "Well… take him in strides. If he needs you, then he'll do what he can to keep you from running off."

"Tell me something!" she said with excitement. "About the wizarding world!" she said nibbling on the noodles.

Harry just sighed, "Well, there are unicorns, fairies, dragons…"

"Wow!" she said her eyes lighting up. "That's awesome!"

"There are also dark and very disturbing creatures, but every kind even Vampires and Werewolves have their good people."

Candy laughed, "That's neat. So you're going back?"

Harry nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll get an owl, that's how they send post."

Her eyes lit up, "Wow! That's amazing." said Candy with a giggle.

Harry just smiled and finished his spaghetti before standing and taking Candy's bowl.

Candy bounded up and chased after him, "So, what's all this about someone evil Voldeemart?" she asked.

Harry snorted and laughed madly, "V.. Voldeemart! I love it." He snickered, and turned to stare at her, "Thanks for the laugh." he sniffed and straightened up, "Voldemort. He killed my parents."

Her eyes widen, "OH god!" she said, in shock.

"It's OK. I was a baby. I defeated him as a baby."

Her eyes were wide with shock, "Wow! You were always pretty tough." she then said, her hands touching his stomach, she ran her claws gently up, causing Harry to groan, and smirk, "What do you want?"

"Well- to help and relieve you of your troubles." she said, with a seductive grin.

Harry's hands touched her hips and he pushed her feminine hips closely against his.

She smiled and moved her lips against his, in a delicate kiss. He nibbled the bottom of her lip, as his rubbed himself against her.

That was the first thing that had ever caught Candy off guard, in no way you'd think he was just a kid by the way he touched and pleased a female. It seemed as if he knew things that most didn't.

Harry lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as his bulge pressed against her, causing her breath in sharply feeling him against her. Kissing her he took her to his bedroom. Their relationship had always been platonic and nothing too serious ever came out of it, and nothing would even with this child. The two of them were just to young to settle down.

Candy heard a soft pecking at the door, and awoke in the middle of Harry's bedroom. Her head was on his bare chest, and the covers were wrapped around her like a toga. Completely, undressed she sat up and heard it again.

Harry was fast asleep, his hair down and flying into his face. She just smiled seeing how good he looked when she heard it again.

She yawned and nudged the charcoal haired guy next to her, "Hey! Harry! Wake up!" she said softly.

Harry twitched and opened his eyes and blinked twice to see Candy sitting up, completely undressed. A smile slid on his face, but she smiled and pointed, "The door! I didn't want to answer it in case its someone you didn't want to talk too."

Harry nodded and sat up and checked his watch and groaned, he knew what it was.

"I'll be back." He murmured sliding up and sliding on some boxers. She smiled and laid back down on his pillow, and watched him grab a t shirt and walk out, mumbling something about insane wizards.

Harry grumbled and peered out the hole to see Professor Dumbledore standing there by himself.

Good, he thought to himself. Using his finger he broke the locking seal and opened the door, and left it there as he walked back to his room, "Wait in the living room." responded Harry.

Dumbledore entered and closed the door just in time to see Harry retreated to the bedroom when he heard, "Harry, who was that?"

"Headmaster." "Oh, you're leaving what do I do?"

Harry laughed, "You can stay here till you go to work. I have no idea when I'll be back."

Dumbledore sat down on the armchair, still trying to piece together this particular Harry.

"Harry, where's my bra?" she asked.

Dumbledore blinked and closed his eyes pretending as if he didn't hear that

"Er… may be in the bathroom."

"Erm.. Can you get it? I don't want to get up and expose anyone." she giggled.

Harry chuckled, "Right you don't." he teased.

Dumbledore was trying desperately to tune out the kissing noises being made.

Harry soon came out but not for long he disappeared again into the restroom and then back to his room. .

Coming out Harry was wearing dark blue baggy khaki pants and a silver chain hanging down where his wallet is. His hair was pulled back unlike yesterday when it was out of its ponytail. His bangs fluttered over his scar and into his eyes giving him that dark and mysterious look.

He was wearing a white, wife beater shirt. Dumbledore was mildly stunned at the gothic writing around his bicep, it said, 'If you're going to do something wrong, have fun doing it.'

Harry noticed the Professor looking at his tattoo and smirked to himself, "Would you like a muggle soda Professor?" asked Harry, turning to the man who stood and smiled, "That would be delightful."

Harry nodded and pulled one out and handed it to him, and grabbing his own before snagging a poptart off the top of the refrigerator.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry, turning to the Headmaster who was wearing the strangest and most bright set of robes that made ones eyes bog out of their heads. Bright lime green and a deepened regal blue. 'God help this man.'

"Port-key! Do you know what one is?" he asked, standing and pulling out a book.

Harry nodded, "Yeah." he walked over and touched it. "Sherbet Ball." with in a second Harry was yanked by his navel and taking off in a glory of vivid color and whirling sounds.

The Ministry of Magic was bustling with workers and people coming out of fireplaces and dusting the soot off their robes. Some apparating and port keying was taking place at the moment. There were murmurs, and as Harry walked beside Dumbledore, they got up to a guard who held out his hand, "Wands." the plump man who was snacking on a donut didn't even acknowledge them.

"How are you doing Lyle?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

The man jumped and almost dropped his donut and stood up flustered, "Professor! Oh right, go on! But I need his wand."

Harry was hesitant on giving him his wand, "I don't have one." He lied.

Dumbledore gave Harry a look who shrugged, "Don't."

The man sized Harry up, "What's your name?"

"None of your business." said Harry.

"Now now Harry! This is Mr. Potter…" as Dumbledore said that, the intended amount of chaos erupted, and Harry wondered how long would it take to strangle the professor and get the fuck out of here.

"Harry Potter?" whispered voices.

Harry scowled, "Good one old man!" He snapped, "Let's get this fuckin' over with." he grumbled with a detestable voice.

The man who was named Lyle looked stunned at Harry's use of language.

Harry and Dumbledore walked through the crates a woman with glasses came running over with blonde hair and royal blue fingernails, that looked as if they could wrap nicely around a big-

"Oh Harry! It's a pleasure to see you again!" said Her bubbly voice.

"Again? We've never met." Harry said, glancing her up and down. She was fine. He thought to himself.

The woman smiled and glanced down at herself, as if he liked what he seen. Her hair was clipped back, and she was wearing tight blue pants and a top with her cloak around her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. It was definitely a potion.

"Oh no, but you've been gone for so long." she smiled, "Do you think you can tell us where you've been?"

Harry shrugged, "Here and there. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go with the old man here! Catch ya later." he winked and walked with Dumbledore who sighed, "You want to watch Rita Skeeter Harry. She can be a devious person."

"Can't we all." murmured Harry entering the lift.

There were several other people some turning and giving Harry stunned stares.

He leaned against the lift and glanced over his shoulder at the snow. He knew it wasn't real, they were underground. He could feel the vibrations even if others couldn't. He could feel the wards. Harry absorbed magic differently than others.

Parker Zabini had told him, that each person has a sack of magic, even muggles. But only a select few actually has the born natural ability to tap into it. It had became apparent that Harry didn't have a sack of magic, but instead the magic was released through out his whole body, which causes Harry's senses to ensnare and the more magical the place and the fuller the moon, the more powerful the mysterious teen became.

A beautiful woman was standing in front of him and she turned and smiled warmly. She had to be quite young. He arched an eyebrow and nodded in regards. She just turned back with an extra smile on her face.

Dumbledore just watched Harry with intrigue, he could turn a female on in a heartbeat whether they knew him or not and that was scary. He had to wonder if Harry had part veela in him. He wouldn't be surprised in the least little bit.

They got to the office, of Amelia Bones. Harry knew who she was, he got the Daily Prophet everyday under a false name. He had always studied Cornelius Fudge, an incompetent wizard who asks Dumbledore for advice every time he got into trouble. What a moron! Thought Harry, as he entered the large office to see a group of people sitting around. As soon as the Headmaster and Harry were seen they stood in regards.

"Headmaster, have you brought Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia, her voice was a bit louder than normal and she was about forty roughly.

Harry turned, "I'm here." stated Harry simply, his eyes taking in each person.

A black man with a gold hoop in his ear, who was a bit taller than Harry himself, the woman next to him was a lot shorter with vivid orange hair, that curled around her face and a cute little body. Her robes were a light orange clashing really badly and her eyes were a dark brown. Very nice color he thought to himself. She had to be a metamorphmagus, that's the only way she could get away with that everyday. On the other side of the room was a man with a glass eye a chunk out of his nose and a cane. Harry knew exactly who that was, Mad Eye Moody. Harry had never met him but Parker talked fondly of him. Next to Moody was another man, and just as Harry thought that was all another man appeared, and he knew exactly who the small portly man was. Cornelius Fudge in all his glory. Let's see how much fun, Harry can have.

"Mr. Potter! It is a pleasure to have you back!" said Cornelius walking over and extending a hand.

Harry nodded but didn't smile, "Hello Minister Fudge." he said, deciding to get on this guys good side.

Harry needed allies, and the allies he was going to get.

Cornelius was positively beaming. "Splendid! Now, young man where have you been? You've had us in a pickle!" he told Harry.

Harry sighed, "Here and there." he decided to play the innocent boy card, and stared down at his feet in a shy way.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and looked at Tonks and Kingsley who had watched him for two days before Dumbledore even made a move. This was NOT the same Harry Potter. Amelia was giving the boy a sympathetic smile.

"You don't know how hard it was." said Harry, in a soft voice. "Being by yourself, dreaming every night of your mother and father being murdered. My aunt didn't like me very well. She don't like magic." Harry said in a soft voice, and frowned deeply not looking up at the Minister, who gave a fatherly sigh and touched Harry on the shoulder.

Harry flinched on purpose, and glanced up biting his lower lip.

"It's OK son, I won't hurt you." said Cornelius.

"I had to leave." Harry said softly. "I had no choice. They hurt me, and made fun of my dad and mum. I didn't know them, I didn't know what they looked like or even their names." said Harry in a soft voice. He made his eyes mist, and glanced up with his sharp eyes softened on the Minister whose heart was beating.

"Dumbledore, what a way you did this boy! You couldn't place him with better people?" asked the Minister in a chastising voice.

Harry smiled on the inside, jackpot. He seen Amelia Bones, a tear was rolling down her cheek and the others in the room had no idea how to take this young man.

Harry had it all set up. Perfect…

"What can we do son to get you to stay?" asked Cornelius.

Harry looked up his eyes shining, "I just want to be myself. Please don't make me go back. I have a job, I have money, and I have an apartment." he said innocently.

Cornelius was absolutely astounded by this boy, and if he played his cards right he could have the boy eating out of his hands, as long as he played the father card.

Little did he know that Harry knew all about Cornelius' corrupt ways and was going to twist this all around.

"I think It would be safer if Harry was to stay at Hogwarts at the least." said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't know my surroundings! I don't want too." he said softly.

"Now Headmaster, we can't have Harry in a place where he isn't use too. He'll be fine for the time being. Harry are you living in clean conditions?" asked Amelia Bones.

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am." he said.

Amelia was touched at his kind demeanor, "All right then, Headmaster, have you seen his home?"

"Yes I have." said Dumbledore, almost dreading what was going on.

He had expected Harry to act like a snot just like he did with him and the others last night. But instead Harry goes and pulls this. This would not do well with his plans. He had to act and do something.

"But the child needs a guardian. He's on his own and fifteen no not even fifteen." said Dumbledore, concerned.

"Yes, young man that is a problem." said Cornelius with a warm smile.

Harry looked up sheepishly, "I have a good friend who comes and checks on me. I'm fine, I've taken care of myself for a long time." said Harry, in a sheepish voice.

"Well, I don't see why the summer would be any problem as long as he is escorted to Diagon Alley and anywhere in the wizarding world by an Auror. Shackelbolt, Tonks, I want you to pick Harry up at his convenience and take him to Diagon Alley so he can collect his school supplies, and show him his vault."

"Yes Minister." they chorused together, still giving Harry odd looks.

"Harry, there's something else if you want… you have a godfather." said Amelia Bones.

Harry's eyes shot up in honest to god surprise, "Godfather? Me?" asked Harry, looking around all of a sudden.

"Yes son! A man named Sirius Black, we only just discovered recently that he was innocent, a big mistake we made on the young mans part. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

Harry hadn't expected this, he wanted to be by himself, but if this godfather… wait… did he say Sirius Black? Merlin's balls! Harry thought to himself.

Harry had read about him in the paper, and then read about him breaking out of Azkaban and then about him being on the run for a few now, and just recently a man named Peter Petigrew was caught, a rat of a man, and Sirius Black was freed of all charges. This showed just how incompetent the Ministry of Magic truly was.

Was Harry going to be forced at this man's place?

"Well." said Harry speaking slowly now, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I guess, maybe when I go to D… D..Diagon Alley?" asked Harry unsure, who knew perfectly well how to pronounce it.

Cornelius smiled, "Yes Diagon Alley, continue son."

"I could meet him there, where ever. I mean if they have a coffee shop or someplace for ice cream." said Harry, softly, staring away at a spot on the ground.

Gods, Harry hadn't played the childish, innocent card in ages. He figured his appearance made for an imposing look, but apparently not. They were eating right out of his hands. Harry could tell Dumbledore didn't like it one bit, but he knew the old men would never say anything, he had to much pride. Instead Dumbledore will try to correct the situation when Harry wasn't around. The teen knew exactly the mind of Dumbledore.

He was taught the ways this man took, the plans, and strategies. Parker had studied the man all seven years of his schooling. His mentor then passed it all on to him, via pensieve.

Harry had Cornelius and Amelia right where he wanted them, and ten minutes later Harry was leaving with his hands in his pockets and walking sheepishly toward the lifts, but as soon as he got in the lifts a grin spread wide over the teens face.

"Gullible son of a bitch." whispered Harry.

Dumbledore stared sharply at the teen who smirked, "I haven't played 'that' card in a long time." Harry said with a wicked grin, that caused two of the women to glance at him intriguingly.

"I did not expect you to do that."

"Of course not. Never expect anything from me." said Harry staring at Dumbledore sternly.

Dumbledore tried not to shiver, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He could usually read someone with simplicity. Even Severus he could read. But reading Harry James Potter was an impossibility of his and that unsettled the old man greatly.

Dumbledore activated a port key for Harry, "Harry, Kingsley and Tonks will be at your house on the first to take you to Diagon Alley, and you are to meet Sirius in Diagon Alley at the Ice Cream shop. You do know where its at? Five o clock?"

"Yes, Headmaster." said Harry simply.

"Good. I'll see you soon Harry."

"Hmm. Sure you will." with that Harry disappeared leaving a very disgruntled old man behind.

A.N. You guys will find out a lot about Parker Zabini! I promise, and I will try to make everything as clear as possible. All my chapters will be quite long because I have a love for detail. I read over my stuff at least three times before posting. So I may post two a day or one a day or one every couple days, depending on the detail and how much to put in it. But I promise it won't take me forever to finish this! That much is certain. I need some opinions and advice, ok, you know this story is a multiple shipper. Harry's to wild and young to settle even if Candy and him is in a strange situation… what shipper should I do? I'm going to do many… Harry's going to shake Hogwarts foundation from floor up… I just have to decide what I'm doing…. Ok on with the show! Oh I also need to mention that they are casual and not really dating. He helped Candy out of trouble two months ago and they are friends with benefits you could say. And I have a lot of ideas for our dear potion master… (hehe)

Chapter Three: Introducing Parker Zabini

Harry appeared home just before Candy went to work, she jumped high in the air from the couch in shock, as she seen Harry standing there.

"What the fuck!" she gasped.

Harry busted out laughing, seeing her touch her chest. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white tank top and her blue Wal-Mart. Her hair was in a black headband.

"Wow! You look hot." He admitted, as he straightened up, "Port key! Takes you from one place to another instantly.

"Wow! Shew you scared me." She eased back down with a gulp, she had her feet on the couch and her legs spread slightly, she was reading a magazine. He could see her white panties.

"Nice view." he said with a grin.

Candy just giggled, "Like?" she asked, them opening even more.

Harry just nodded, "Mhmm." he slid next to her, "How much time you got?"

"Thirty minutes before I have to leave." she said, with a grin.

"You'll need to let me know what's going on with you." he said, as she slid into his lap.

"Ok, I know you don't want to be a couple, and neither do I. I don't think we'd work."

Harry agreed, "Yeah, but you have a place anytime you need."

She pressed her mouth against his tasting the sweetness, as Harry held her tightly against him his hands running down her back, and raising her skirt up with his eager hands.

Before she left, she redressed and shook her head, "I won't be back tonight. I have to go to mum's and tell her." Harry nodded, "OK!" Harry was reading through a book, it was Hogwarts A History.

Harry had some time to kill before Oscar picked him up so he made himself useful with using his hand to clean the house and then his bedroom where clothes was strung all over the floor.

Harry had a fascinating wandless magical gift, that no one knew of. Harry was precise in keeping it quiet. Only Parker knew.

As the boy thought about Parker, he had to remember to visit him. After a quick clean and a large lunch, Harry poked his head out of the window blinds, and just as he suspected that little Metamorphmagus was watching his house. She was walking a dog and she looked way to upper class and for the fact she tripped over the leash twice.

Harry would have to sneak his way around her. Closing the blinds he walked back to his room. Grabbing his leather jacket he slipped out of the window, and gently closed it back, before looking around and disapparating on the spot.

When Harry appeared, he was at the edge of Knockturn Alley. He slid a black bandanna over his head, and slid the jacket on and slid through the gates into the gloomy dilapidated street. A flock of black birds scattered at Harry's entrance.

Passing Borgin 'n' Burkes, he got to the a large pub called the Spiny Serpent. The doors were green glass stain and it was the nicest pub around, even nicer than the Leaky Cauldron.

Entering the crowded pub he searched the room, and grinned when he seen a spiky male brunette arguing with a very irritated customer.

Harry glided over, as he heard, "I told you for the tenth time Lucius, I am neutral." Parker's darkened eyes narrowed, "I'm not for the light and I'm not for the Dark. I stay out of it and study on my own terms." said Parker sternly.

Lucius Malfoy was standing there in all his glory, his pale blonde hair pulled back. Harry read all about him, oh yes. Harry slid on the stool and waited.

Parker glanced over and arched an eyebrow. Harry just nodded.

"Fine Parker, since you helped me out of a small situation I will tell him, that you aren't for the light. I shall smooth things over for you Parker, tell him that you are being watched very closely and can't even move without an Auror tailing your arse. But, I can't do it again." Lucius smoothly glided out of the pub that had an anti apparation charm around it. Parker hated people popping in like that.

"Harry! Hey bud! Everything OK?" Parker gave him five and sent him a shot of fire whisky.

Taking a shot of it, Harry shook his head, "They found me Parker."

Parker frowned and wiped down the table, and glanced around his pub, before raising his wand and a loud explosion of fireworks were sent off, everyone jumped and turned, "This pub is closing in ten minutes. Tomorrow will reopen and the first twenty people in here will get free drinks for a half hour." said Parker sternly.

There were groans but then grins about free beer. No one could pass that up, so they all got up chairs scooting out, and made for the door.

Harry watched through the mirror behind Parker as every last person slipped out of the pub.

Parker did a listening sweep and then a location sweep before using his wand to conceal the locks and place an unplottable location. Every time Parker closed the shop he did this. Kept drunks from breaking in.

"Spill!" said Parker, grabbing a bottle of Firewhisky and sliding over the bar and sitting next to Harry.

Harry took the bottle having all ready taken his shot, "The old man found me. I still haven't got any idea how, but he did. He came to my house with Snape and McGonagall."

Parker snorted, "Snape… yes, he was an all right friend of mine. Not that bad, a little slimy and eerie."

Harry snorted, "No way." Harry said sarcastically.

Parker smirked, "McGonagall, she had a strong backbone, I tell you. She's one hard arse woman. But, she's a fair woman even with the Slytherins." said Parker, rubbing his chin in remembrance.

The lines on his face showed his age, but his smile and energy made him anything but old. Twenty years older than Harry, Parker had been a blessing to him.

"That's not all. I got re-registered and I have to go to Hogwarts."

Parker frowned, "Damn, they say it's a safe place." Parker snorted, "That's bull shit. It's not safe."

"Yeah well, I made friends with Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. I used the innocent child card."

Parker smirked, "Aw… smart move Harry. You may need them one of these days." he said pulling out a cigarette from Harry's pack, and lighting it.

Harry scratched his cheek, in thought, "Well that's not half of my problems right now. There's something else, something OTHER than magical problems."

"What's that bud?" Parker asked, his kid brother with a smile.

Harry groaned and bowed his head, "Remember that girl I introduced to you a couple months ago? Candy?"

"Oh yeah! The hot chick with the cute arse! What about her?"

Harry stared up at Parker, "She's pregnant."

Parker inhaled the smoke the wrong way and started coughing, in horror, "W.. what the fuck?" his eyes wide and watery as he took a swig of whisky.

"Are you out of your mind Harry?"

Harry groaned, "I used protection, at least a couple times." said Harry, rubbing his eyes. Coming from Parker this is bad.

"Oh shit, Harry! You've put yourself in a situation. Are you sure its not yours?"

"I got the blood type, its RH negative! I'm RH negative! That's a rare blood type, and you know it. Most RH negatives are wizards… and I doubt she's been in contact with any other wizard besides me."

"Oh man, kid you've got yourself in a jam this time."

Harry snorted, "Ain't that the truth." the pony tailed teen then looked at Parker, "Weren't you suppose to visit your brother and niece?"

Parker smirked, "I did! Last week. I didn't stay very long. It was nice to see my niece though. She's your age." he told Harry.

Harry took a long drag off the end of his cigarette put it out and took one last drink.

"Not even five and I'm all ready getting pissed!" Harry murmured.

"What are you going to do?" asked Parker.

"No, fuckin' idea. I guess, have it and share time with the child. One things for certain, I have to stop smoking." he said staring longingly at the pack of his cigarettes.

Parker snorted, "Good luck."

"I've smoked more with in the passed two days than I have in a week. I usually go through half a pack but this is the second pack out of the carton." Harry said, wiggling his fingers biting back the stress that eases up on him.

Parker just chuckled, and stared at the little brother he became to attached too. He could remember when Harry stumbled into Knockturn Alley by accident. He was shivering cold and trying to hard not to cry. He was laying beside the dumpster outside of the pub that Parker inherited from his Great Uncle. The boy was shivering and curled up in a small ball. Parker knew instantly who he was when he seen the scar, and his heart went out to the child. That's when Parker took Harry in as his own. They played him off in the wizarding world as Harry Evans and no one thought a thing of it. He helped out in the pub with Parker, and the child was the fastest little kid he had ever seen. Not only fast on his feet but fast with magic. He always wore a determined expression on his face. The boy was always independent. He always worked for everything, he got.

Parker knew deep down that the boy only wanted to be loved, but was too afraid to let anyone in. He was the only one who got anywhere. Being the only man alive to ever see Harry Potter cry a river of tears because of nightmares or cry because he was tired of life. That was something you couldn't take a way from the heart. It was held near and dear and no matter how many times Harry and he fault, which was a lot. He would never turn the boy away. He couldn't. It was a locked debt, from the trouble he caused as a teen who went into the services of Lord Voldemort like a blind idiot.

Harry didn't know how long he had stayed and talked to Parker, they ate a small bite together, the house elf, Wally had sent them something to eat. Parker was never fond of Elves, but all for Harry he became friends with Wally, and it proved to be a good thing.

That was the odd thing about Harry, he was very considerate for people who were in bad situations no matter who they were. He was also sure that if this 'Candy' broad, even if the baby wasn't his, he would do something someway to ensure she was all right and help. That's just the type of guy Harry was. But first you must dig deeper into the shell of Harry and find that warm part. It wasn't as hard as one might think. One simple gesture, depending on what it was could grant you Harry's trust for life, just like one simple mistake could render you untrustworthy… for life.

"How far along is she?" asked Parker.

"Nine weeks. I haven't told anyone. Not the Ministry, not Dumbledore. This is going to stay quiet! One, if Voldemort got a hold of this who knows what'll happen. Two, I don't want anyone to use my child as some sort of symbol, and three I'm so young they may try to take it from Candy, even if she is of age."

"Don't blame you there kid, not at all. What did you tell Dumbledore?"

Harry smirked, "I told him what I wanted. He didn't want to agree, but he had no choice. He needs me, I don't need him."

Parker grinned, he taught his brother well, "Good. Keep it like that. No matter what he says and what he does. You know the rules. I made you study them and quiz them."

Harry snorted, "That you did my friend." Patting Parker on the back, the man chuckled, and took the last swig.

Harry scoffed, but smirked, "I better get going. I'm going out tonight with some of the guys from the construction work. Thanks for… erm… closing and losing money."

Parker snorted, "Its all right. Anything for you." said Parker with a smile on his face.

Harry grinned, "See ya Parker."

When Harry left, worry stretched across Parker's face as he walked over to the fireplace and threw it in, and stuck his head into the fire.

"Ving Vang, Vander." if Parker could he would have rolled his eyes an shook his head. 'What a name for a fire call.' The Slytherin felt ridiculous for saying it in the first place.

His head popped in and settled onto the flames, in a room that was made up of white fur rugs and quilts. The whole room smelled of a strange antiseptic.

"Yo ho! Well look who it is! Parker Zabini! What the fuck are you doing in my fire?" teased the extremely tall and lanky pale face and eyed man walking through and bending down.

"Harry." said Parker simply.

Eyebrow's arched up and the man stared at him, "What about him?" asked Vander.

"Dumbledore found him. He's being sent to Hogwarts on the first."

"Shit! That's dangerous. Hogwarts isn't as safe as people make it out to be. I know!" said Vander bitterly.

The two hundred year old vampire, sat on the floor in Indian style. His face was narrow and long and he had a bit of chin hair moving down into a curl. His teeth were long white and sharp.

How Harry became friends with these people, Parker never knew. The boy had friends in low and strange places.

"I thought you'd like to know, I think he needs protection and I don't think Dumbledore's so called ORDER is going to be of much use to the cunning, brilliant, courageous and most sarcastic little bastard that we all know and love." said Parker.

Vander chortled at the comments about Harry. That was true. Harry was an enigma if he had ever seen one. Befriend anyone, no matter who or what they were. Putting his life on the life for anyone, even if they weren't worth it.

"I can talk to some friends! I'm meeting my V-Pack in forty five minutes."

Parker would have shivered had his head not been in the fire. He didn't want to hear about the feeding him and his friends did.

"All right, would you update me on this? I'm going to gather his other group of friends."

Vander smirked, "Yeah, I'll contact you via bat." Parker hated bats, but nodded, "Great! How about Monday night at ten we meet at my pub? I'll shut down early and give you a password to come on in. Bring your friends, I'll bring Harry's other friends and we'll begin our own little… order you could say but instead of putting Harry in danger and making him miserable, we'll just keep tabs and watch, make sure our little friend and my brother is fine."

Vander nodded liking the idea, Harry meant a lot to him, his little daughter was nearly killed by a Slayer, but Harry blocked it, and that meant the world to Vander as well as the other vampires. They knew after that incident, that Harry was the real deal and doesn't harm anyone without proper reasoning. Sure he lied, cheated, and stole to get what he wanted, but he never took or cheated the people who were in trouble.

It wasn't before long Parker disappeared from the fire, and waited for his head to stop spinning before getting up and sliding on his cloak. He had another unexpected appointment, and this one was even worse than talking to Vampires.

There is Parker Zabini… I hope I answered the questions that were sent my way. I have a whole outline planned for this, but I don't mind ideas, throw them my way and if I use them I will credit you for this. I think the rating may definitely go up soon… what do you think?

There is a reason why I started him at fifteen! I want him to go to school with Fred and George. (smiles innocently) I still haven't decided his house, its between the three… which ever will shake everyone up… give me suggestions! You're reading it and you're all making me happy! Rest of Author notes at the bottom!

Chapter Four: Unexpected Meetings

The room was filthy, and the covers drawn up around the occupants indicated some serious drinking and partying going on.

Harry awoke with the largest of hangovers. He had stayed that night at a motel inside of Dutch Tavern. He was to pissed to hardly go anywhere and the last thing he remembered was sneaking upstairs with a tall brunette.

Glancing over with a painful wince, he noticed the brunette fast asleep on her side.

Shaking his head, he flipped his legs and sat on the side of the bed rubbing the ache that was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

He fumbled for his belt, and snagged off one of the little studs, when he did it immediately turned into a Hang Over Cure. He glanced over at the girl and downed it at the same time, and making a disgusted face. Just as he snapped the empty phial back in place his headache was slowly dwindling to a very light throb, and then no more.

After getting his boxers and jeans on he came out, with a wince. His scar was doing some tingling. This happened sometime last month, but then it stopped for awhile.

Harry had an idea what it meant. His mentor had told him it was a connection between him and Voldemort. Great! If normal headaches in his head wasn't enough, he had to have a fully grown, evil, and demented wizard's connection inside of his head. Harry vaguely wondered if that's where Harry had his crude sense of humor.

"Mm… you leaving now?" asked a soft voice.

Harry glanced over at the brunette, who was looking up on her stomach. No clothes on and a sheet draped over her. Maria, was that her name? He thought to himself.

To play it safe he sat down on the bed, "Not just yet. How old are you?" No questions were asked last night.

"Twenty three."

Harry turned away fighting a laugh, no one knew his age. Not anyone. You'd never guess in a million years. Harry sometimes had to wonder if women got a kick out of sleeping with young guys. Surely he didn't look twenty three? Maybe eighteen or nineteen at best.

"Oh I see."

"Do you work?" asked the woman. That was the women's first question directing toward him. Always! Do you work?

"Yes, at a Construction site. What do you do?"

"I'm a dancer!" she smiled and sat up. That would explain the long legs. Thought Harry to himself.

"Really… and you forgot to show me how you dance last night?" he asked, a smirk crawling up his lips.

She just laughed, "Come by the Pink Bunny sometime! I'm there during the week." she said getting on her knees.. The sheet draped around her, and Harry started to feel woozy again. She has to do this to a teen? Although, for her part she had no idea.

"Do you have a stage name that way I can ask for you personally?" this was a good way to get her real name.

"No just Mary." she said with a smile. "They like my name for some reason."

"Sounds innocent." said Harry. He was close! He had the first three letters right.

There was a pound on Harry's door, "Hey, Evans! If you want to get home today, you better come with me!" said the gruff voice of Oscar. He had stayed too. Harry had stole the man's keys. If anyone was drunk, it was Oscar.

"All right! Be out in a moment." he turned to her, "Can I get your number?" He never really called them. He just did that to keep in good. Never knew when you needed an ally.

She smiled brightly, "You probably won't call. One night stands never do." That sealed it, he had to call her. Dammnit! He thought to himself, as she scribbled it down and handed it to him.

"Mmm… autograph. I may stop in at the Pink Bunny." he kissed her on the lips, and turned facing the opposite way so he could put his boots on.

She moved and wrapped her arms around him with a light giggle. Her hands going through his hair. Harry closed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I love long hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it."

Harry just groaned feeling her claws, "I wish Oscar hadn't came up to me all ready." He murmured.

"Call me, maybe we can go out sometime." she purred in his ear.

He may definitely do that if he wasn't at school.

"Where did you get this done at? I don't think Taylor Tattoos can do this good of job?" She was rubbing the large dragon that was spread over Harry's back. It was green, silver, red, blue, and purple mixed. It was a flaming Hybrid, that Harry had picked up in one of the magical books.

"Oh, that was done not too long ago. Up north." he said, making this up as he went along, it was really Knockturn Alley.

"Oh." she said, her hands going over it. Harry still felt the tiny scar they imprinted into him. The thing didn't move like a portrait, Harry denied that, he didn't want it to soar all around his body, but when you looked at it in the light it was holographic, and looked quite stunning.

She slid over, and her lips met his and he drew her in for a long delicious kiss.

"I've got to go! My rides waiting on me." He told her, as they parted.

She smiled and moved back, as he stood and slid his jacket on, "Call me please."

He smirked, "I will." he winked, and headed out, to see Oscar waiting with a smirk on his stubby face.

"How long does it take to get a Bj." he teased.

Harry snorted, "She wasn't doing that! I was getting dressed!" he said just as a young girl came out of a room and tripped on her own feet.

Harry rolled his eyes, definitely one of Dumbledore's people. He hoped she heard everything last night and goes to tell Dumbledore what he was up too. He smiled to himself as he thought of the look on the old mans face. It was the same girl that was outside his house.

"She followed you up last night! I think she wanted her dibs on you." teased Oscar.

Harry snorted, "Doubt it." he snickered as they scaled down the steps into the empty bar.

No one was there not even the bartender. Way to early for that.

The sun was beaming down all around London, and the hustle and bustle of shoppers on the other side of the street was crowded and busy. Only drunks and drinkers came on this side of the street. It was known as the A Strip, because all down through this place was nothing but pubs, clubs, and taverns. Harry liked Dutch Tavern though, he could go shoot pool, no one ID'd him and anyone who tried to pick a fight, the bartender was there and looked after Harry.

"Let's go! My woman's gonna kill me!"

Harry only smirked, as he slid into the passenger side of the truck, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and grumbled, "Wouldn't stop by the drive thru ey?" he asked, noticing how low he was.

"Sure thing." said Oscar with a smirk.

Harry staggered into his house, with an exhausted sigh and rubbed his eyes before passing out on the couch and staring up at the ceiling, just as a tap tap, was heard at the window.

Harry glanced over to see a brown owl sitting perched on the window.

Harry grumbled with himself before pulling his wand out and waved it, toward the window, it slid up, and the owl flew through, with a letter attached.

"Who you from?" he mumbled, and took the letter and arched an eyebrow when he did not recognize the handwriting.

Dear Harry,

I don't know how to address this, its quite awkward. I have thought about how to contact you all night long and I was told to just go ahead and write. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sirius William Black, I am your christened godfather. I was your father's best friend. I have heard you know all about the wizarding world and you probably know all about me, almost all. I am thankful that you were found Harry. You were the only reason I escaped Azakaban, and then when I heard that Dumbledore didn't have you in his care, I was devastated, I was so frightened that you were dead, and it takes a lot to frighten me. I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but I would like to get together and talk. The Aurors said they'd take you to Diagon Alley, but I honestly want to talk to you personally and alone. I know, from the stories I've been told you bend a lot of rules. That's your father inside of you! You have the Marauder Blood, and that's useful. I'll explain everything when I see you.

Is there any possible way you and I can meet without guards around? I know you're bright and could think of something. You may not trust me, and I do not blame you in the slightest. I'm just itching to meet you, meet my godson, the one that I thought about all those years in Azkaban. I worried about you, wondering if you were well. I want to know you Harry. I want to know you, and not what others tell me. Please give me a chance.

Your Godfather,

Sirius W. Black

To say the least, Harry was bewildered by the letter, and for some reason he felt the instinct that it was true and honestly written by his godfather. He was a bit wary, yes, but he liked his godfather's thoughts on the guards and him being able to bend rules. They might get along. But what if this was a set up? Harry had to find out a way to get around it. The man knew what he looked like, due to the Daily Prophet. Harry glanced over at the moving picture of him talking to Rita Skeeter. Harry even caught himself winking at her. That was likely to get a rouse out of people. His name was plastered over the whole thing. The only other thing that was mentioned was a donation to St. Mungo's at the bottom of the page. The rest was all about Harry. He was pleased to note that Rita had a very good article about him not taking any shit off of people and he was just the man they were looking for. Talked all about his backbone, he had and the phrases he used, especially to Lyle and the old-man mention. He knew Dumbledore was likely either embarrassed or pretending to not notice. That man only seen what he wanted, it was sad.

Harry grabbed the notebook out from under the coffee table and one of his pens, and jotting an answer down to Sirius' letter. It would be interesting to meet the man.

He just hoped this wouldn't be a mistake…

Harry awoke the morning of his birthday, and frowned as he got dressed. He was nervous, and Harry didn't get nervous very often. He refused to admit to himself that Sirius may be someone to talk to and confide in.

Gritting his teeth, he got dressed. Leaving his black hair down, he adjusted the black baggy jeans and the belt he almost always wore. Black really did fit him good. Instead of his leather jacket he wore a white wife beater tank top and a blue silky button up shirt over it. Not tucking it in and leaving it unbuttoned Harry quickly put in his magical lens' and winced at the small sting. Harry was able to see under invisibility cloaks this way. Parker had suggested he get them. They also allowed him to look through solid objects, as long as it wasn't lime rock. Harry couldn't see through the material with his lens, you needed a special spell on it to go that far, and from what Harry was told the sacrifices weren't entirely thrilling.

The telephone rang, as Harry came out adjusting his belt. Snagging it off the wall, he heard Candy's voice at the other end of the line.

"I just thought you'd like to know that the 12th of August, I'm going to the Dr.'s for an update."

"Do you want me there?" he asked.

"I would like you there. I have to go by myself. My mum wasn't to thrilled about it. You know… her and her Catholic ways. As a matter of fact, she told me.. I was a disgrace and… a.." she sniffed and Harry felt his heart stiffen.

"Hey, don't think about that OK! I got your back Candy. She'll calm down soon."

She hiccupped, "I… I hope so. My dad wasn't much better. He just stormed out the second I told them and he didn't look back at me."

Harry could hear the pain in her voice, and sighed, "Where you at now?" he asked.

"My apartment. I don't have work today."

"Well, today's my birthday…."

"Oh! Is it! I had no idea." she gasped, and then sniffled. "Happy Birthday."

He smiled at the phone, "Thanks, I have to go meet someone right now, but I'll be back. When I'll be back, I have no idea." he admitted.

"Oh, when you get back we could go do something! Go out to eat…"

"That'd be great." "I'll pay this time! Is seven good? Or are you not sure?"

"Seven is fine. I don't think I'm going to talk to my godfather for over seven hours."

She laughed, "oh you have a godfather?"

"Yeah, I was just told."

"Oh wow! Well good luck!"

"Thanks, see you and don't let your parents get you down." hanging up he poked his head out the window and did a scan with his wand for any signs of magical people and he was surprised to feel two magical beings near him.

After a more thorough search he was surprised to find one concealed behind a rust bucket of a car, he was a strange man one you'd really see on this side of the town. He was wearing an ol' wool coat, and his ginger-hair was all over the place. He looked as if to be muttering to himself not paying a lick of attention to the apartment that he was suppose to be watching and the other, made Harry wince. The man known as Alastor Moody was hiding behind an invisibility cloak. He was glaring disdainfully at the ginger-haired man. That magical eye was causing a serious problem. He could probably look straight in here to see what he was doing.

Harry cursed to himself and walked out and to the book shelf, and turned his back to the window. The man can't see through flesh. Flipping through an old ancient tomb he had found in Knockturn Alley last year, that helped put a block on magical objects. Harry didn't have a glass eye, he had lens' which were much different. A glass eye has its ups and downs, its for a person who don't have an eye at all. Harry had both of his, and wasn't ready to get one of Moody's eyes.

"Magical Eye's magical Eyes!" He mumbled, thumbing through the dusty tomb. "Bingo!"

Skimming over the words he found a spell that would put up a block against magical eyes for five hours, and then the spell would weaken and fall. It was better than nothing. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore would pull this especially on his birthday.

Sliding the tomb back in its place, he kept his back to the window, and closed his eyes, and concentrated on his whole apartment being built up from the floor. The tingles slipped through him, and out of his body and all around, he felt warm and tingly all over. There was an unexpected flash, before Harry smiled and focused his eye, and was happy that he could not see through the walls into the next apartment.

Smirking he turned and looked back out of the window to see Moody arguing to beggar looking man.

Harry just snorted and ran to his bedroom and lifted up the screen and slid out just like yesterday.

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with a variety of people. Harry's hair covered his scar, and as he gazed his eyes around he seen in the back a man with black hair that was as long as his own, wearing black robes, and his leg under the table was shaking and his gray eyes were glancing around swiftly. The man didn't hide his emotions very well, then again, twelve years in Azkaban could really do that to a person. Harry thought to himself.

Gathering himself together, he closed his eyes wiped his mind of all emotions, and strolled over toward the table.

"Sirius Black?" Harry said, in a steady and even voice.

Sirius jumped like a spider and stared up evenly at Harry. They were the same height.

"H.. Harry!" He whispered, his throat was hoarse and his breathing was heavy.

Harry nodded, "Hello Sirius."

Harry didn't have time for what happened next, the man grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug. Something Harry had hardly ever had. He was startled, and almost spat something before swallowing the nasty remark and nodding but not touching Sirius.

"Wow! You've grown! Lily's eyes, amazing." said Sirius star struck.

He was staring at Harry as if he had never seen anyone so amazing. "I.. I ordered butterbeer!" He said, as he sat down.

Harry could see the sweat on his brow as Harry slid in across from him.

"Happy Birthday." He said, and Harry arched an eyebrow upwards.

"You knew my birthday?"

"Of course I do! I only changed your nappies and let you spit up on me! Oh and piss on me twice." He said, and Harry could help but laugh at the remark. .

That broke the ice, "I just… was a bit surprised."

"Don't be, man! You look so much like the both of them. Your father's hair, and shape of his face, your mothers eyes, nose, and lips, her high cheekbones, but your father's chin. Yes, I see it." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I've read about you." said Harry.

Sirius frowned, "This is a story I didn't want to get into. But seeing as I haven't a choice." he said leaning back and rubbing his face. He looked at Harry, "There's more to the story, than the papers let on."

Harry looked at him, "Oh? Go on."

Sirius looked almost fearful, "You know what the Fidelius Charm is?"

Harry snorted, "Yes! Hide something or someone in plain site." he waved his hand for Sirius to continue.

"Your parents and yourself was placed under it by Dumbledore. I was made their secret keeper. Now remember back then it was very hard to trust anyone… and James and Lily trusted me with their lives." He gulped and breathed in again, before continuing, "I thought it was too obvious. Surely, everyone knew how close I was to the Potters, someone would have suspected and back then we had a spy in our midst, and in a million years we never would have guessed it was Peter Petigrew." Frowning again and this time so deeply the lines showed on his prematurely aging face. "We thought it was Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" Harry asked, forgetting himself.

"How did you know?" asked Sirius, all of a sudden.

Harry bit his lip, "Papers." He lied.

"Oh, oh yeah." Sirius nodded, "Anyway, it wasn't him. But, I had this idea to switch secret keepers! No one would expect Peter Petigrew, no matter what. It was the biggest mistake of my life." he told Harry. "I handed the Potters your parents and you over to Voldemort on a silver platter and had no idea what I was doing. I was blamed for it, they had no idea Peter was the secret keeper. Dumbledore was off on serious business when we made the sudden switch. Less than a week later after Peter had switched he gave the information to Voldemort." Sirius bowed his head in shame, and Harry sat there listening to the whole thing.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't about to take out his emotions right now. No way. He hadn't cried since he was six-years-old, and he wasn't going to start. The pain in his chest was severe, although it wasn't heart attack type of pain it was emotions, something Harry didn't feel very often. So it was overwhelming. Harry didn't know occlumency but he did know how to move away from mind invaders, and he did know how to block his lies, from penetration. It was an ol' muggle trick, learning to believe your own lies. (a.n. That is very true! it's a psychological thing, it makes you pass lie detector tests.)

"It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't dwell on something you had no control over Sirius." said Harry simply.

Sirius looked up his eyes were shining, he was startled at the tone Harry used. It betrayed no emotion, yet he said it in a way that was a fact.

"But.."

Harry cut him off, "If I walk out of this pub right now and a woman stumbles in front of a passing car and I didn't get to her in time, does that make it my fault that she got hit?"

Sirius opened his mouth and shook his head, "No."

"We can't help what happens Sirius. It was fate, fate is a cruel and dangerous thing. It swallows you up and drags you to hell and back whether you like it or not. Think of it this way. If my parents hadn't died, then a ton of other innocent people would have died. Voldemort never would have been defeated."

Sirius couldn't believe, that this was his godson. He had gotten warnings from Tonks and Kingsley about how big of a snarky brat he was.

Sirius wondered if it was just people who thought they knew more than him. He knew how that was, his whole family were like that.

After they got off the subject of Harry's parents and the story, Sirius asked about him.

"Well, I work at a Construction site, I have my own apartment. You can come over anytime." that was the first time he had ever invited someone from the wizarding world to his apartment other than Parker.

Sirius smiled, "You're fifteen!"

Harry nodded, "Been working for a year and a half. I've lived here and there. I've had to skirt by the law a few times to keep from getting taken into Children's Services but with magic its easy."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "Who taught you magic?"

"Parker Zabini."

Sirius blanched, "He's a deatheater!"

"He's neutral." Harry insisted, "He took me in when I was five."

"No one knew who you were?"

"Nope, I went by Harry Evans. No one knew the difference, I always tied my hair back or hid my scar under a bandanna. I got good at concealing myself."

"Wow, that's amazing. So now, Dumbledore's dragging you back eh?"

"Yep, but I'm doing this on my own terms. I don't need him." Harry said shaking his head, and pulling out a cigarette.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it. As soon as he got to know Harry better they'd have a talk about him smoking.

"Do you know.." he looked at Harry who nodded, and took a long drag, "Yes, I know about the stupid prophecy." He said pocketing his lighter when a white haired man came over asking if they needed anything.

"Allow me since its your birthday." said Sirius, who ordered two fish and chips meal.

"Extra vinegar!" Harry pointed out.

"Yes sir." said the man walking away from the private booth.

"Harry, I know we don't know each other well, and I'm glad to be able to talk to you, and I have a Birthday gift for you. It's not really a gift, mostly but it was your fathers, and I know he wanted you to have this. Took a lot of persuasion to get it from Dumbledore, but then I told him it was rightfully yours and that he owed me this for locking me away." Sirius smirked, "You're not the only one who can cheat to get what he needs."

Harry just smirked at the man and took the silver package.

"Thanks!" he opened it and arched an eyebrow, "Wow! An Invisibility Cloak! Wicked." he said, touching the smooth watery material.

"Your father and I used that quite often."

Harry grinned, and nodded, "Thank you, very much." he said in all honesty.

Sirius smirked, "You're welcome.."

The had lunch together, Sirius mainly chatted about Harry's father and mother, telling him as much as he could, about their times at Hogwarts.

"Your mother couldn't stand James until the last year of Hogwarts, when she finally softened up too him."

"Why was that?" asked Harry, dipping the fish into the vinegar.

Sirius chuckled, "Aw… the boy had quite an inflated head."

"Arrogant?" asked Harry.

Sirius laughed, "You could say that. She was the only one who never melted at his smile or swooned when ever he messed his hair up."

Harry snorted, "She sounded great. James too."

Sirius smiled and had a soft glint in his eyes of sadness, but it was gone a moment later.

"Would you like to walk around Diagon Alley?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged, "Why not."

It was quiet between the godfather and godson as they walked down the crowded cobblestone strip.

"When did you get those piercing?" asked Sirius with amusement.

Harry laughed, "Last year, I thought I could use a different look."

He laughed, "They look good." entering the Owl Emporium, Harry glanced around him with curiosity. The hooting and chirping from birds and hawks could be heard clearly.

"I love flying creatures." he told Sirius, who smiled.

"How about as a true gift from me, let me buy you whatever pet you wish!" Harry never turned down free gifts, no matter what! Always take what you can get, was a saying he heard often.

"All right." Harry smiled and strolled over to the owls. None of them really caught his eye. Some even turned away at Harry as if they were stuck up. Owls and personalities. He thought bitterly.

He could get a snake, but then Sirius would be suspicious. Harry decided to pass on them anyway. He didn't need anyone finding out about his Parseltongue abilities.

Thumbs in the pockets of his jeans he glided through the owls and even the cats. He passed a kitten that meowed, he backed up and glanced over at it and arched an eyebrow, and bent down, to take a better look.

It was a long haired ginger haired kitten with startling green eyes that matched Harry's. It had dark tiger stripes down its back and paws.

"Well hello there." he said, moving closer. The kitten meowed and licked Harry's nose, causing a light laugh from the teen. "I've never been fond of cats but, you're something different." he admitted as he held out his hand for the kitten to lick. She purred and rubbed herself against his hand.

Opening the cage he pulled the her out and held her to his chest. She meowed and snuggled up to him. A smile flittered over Harry's face as he walked over to the carrying case, kitten in his arms.

Sirius glided over and was mildly shocked at the kitten he had in his arms.

"Interesting choice."

"Yeah she grew on me." said Harry with a grin.

Sirius bought the food and necessary supplies for Harry's new kitten.

"Got a name for her?" asked Sirius as they walked out of the shop and onto the street.

"Yes! Lily." said Harry.

A grin spread over Sirius' face, "I think that's a great name."

"You and I both."

"Are we still meeting tomorrow? I mean, no one knows you and I are meeting today."

Harry nodded, "I still have to get my school supplies, and get into my vault."

Sirius nodded, "OK, Ice Cream shop same time?" he asked Harry who smiled,

"Same time."

A.N.

Bobboky: Harry has flaws, he only knows what's in his heart. That's the only limits he knows of.

Imill123: Everyone assumed Harry was dead. Even Voldemort. He figured Harry would be a problem more on Voldemort is coming up soon.

Shadowed Rains: Didn't know that! I've only read a few on here maybe I'll check it out so I don't accidentally nab something.

Athenakitty: Wait and see. Did you take notice that Harry is more sarcastic and annoying with people he wants to respect? You'll find out about the Dursleys soon. As for Dumbledore… (Grins Evilly)

About Vander, he is a vampire. It puzzles even Parker how Harry did it. Besides, Parkers full blooded Slytherin. He's a bit biased, but not more so than our beloved Snape.

SunnySmiles: Yes, I made Blaise a girl because Parker is a guy, and I figured he'd be more protective and closer to Blaise. She will have a small role, there's many ships.

EverGreen Sceptre- Cool name. Yes Parker Obliviated Ollivander, but Harry took the wrap for it. Yes the baby is Harry's.

Dumbledore: Thanks for telling me! I don't mind anonymous reviews, honestly. I just forgot all about it. Thanks for letting me know, and I still haven't decided Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Harry's not biased against the houses. He has his own mind now. So… it will vary.

Thank you everyone else! I love the reviews.

MintaPotter: I have a lot of spare time on my hands, after school. I do all of my homework during classes, so I hardly ever have any. I'm busy till two o clock, which is when school lets out and then I go to my friends and usually by four thirty I'm at home on the computer. Plus, I type like a speed demon. Oh an insomnia is a big factor in writing.

MaidenMasherV: Lol, thank you! Some of those ships are all ready planned out but you've definitely given me an idea.

I love all the ideas, and I'm seriously taking in consideration everyone's ideals. I love them and I love the advice.

The Dursleys will show up, there not dead… yet. Hehe, I can be so mean can't I? Don't worry! You never have to wait long for my chapters.

Chapter Five: So Many Twits So Little Time

Harry awoke again to a loud knocking at the door. He groaned and rolled over, his arms sliding under his pillow, pressing his face against it he tried to drown it out. His birthday was yesterday and although he didn't get drunk, he still was exhausted. He didn't know Candy could be so fun. He didn't want to drink and get her tempted, that baby was his and it would be taken care of the right way.

"Hold on!" shouted Harry raising his head up.

The knocking stopped and Harry laid back down on the bed with a grumble, "Insane wizards!"

It was a few moments before Harry struggled up. Not caring if they stayed outside all day, Harry wasn't rushing, he was going to take his time.

He closed his eyes, and put up the block just in case Moody was with them.

He came out of the shower and rolled his eyes at the knocking.

Ignoring it, he went about his routine. It wasn't till twenty minutes later he opened the door too see two very annoyed wizards. The tall black Auror and Tonks, the girl who does nothing but trip.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes crossed. Harry just rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I asked you to come by and be my guard and tail me every five minutes! Yeah, I'm so sorry, I made you wait." Harry's voice had sarcasm causing a glare from Tonks.

Harry shrugged, "It's your fuckin fault, not mine." he stated simply.

"Hey watch the tone!" said Tonks.

Kingsley choosing not to speak, knowing better. He vaguely knew what it was like to grow up rough.

Harry smirked, "As if I would listen to you." Harry mumbled clipping his wallet to his back pocket and connecting the silver chain.

The jeans today were tighter than usual and the jean shirt he was wearing had the sleeves ripped off.

His combat boots made for an interesting outfit. Even Tonks noticed, although, she learned to stay passive when near a good looking guy. She knew what Harry was about besides, he was a kid! But, that didn't stop him from picking up chicks in bars. Tonks tried not to shiver at the thought of Harry and what he could do in the bedroom. She had to stay professional, besides this guy isn't the Boy Who Lived, this is a crazy teen with raging hormones and a bad arse attitude. Too bad, bad arse also means attractive.

His tattoo showing clearly, he was ready. "Got your key?" asked Kingsley, holding out a piece of string.

"Yeah, I got it." said Harry knowing just what to do.

Diagon Alley was the same thing as yesterday. Walking between both Aurors, Harry crossed his arms with mild disgust, this was ridiculous. He thought to himself.

Tonks was annoyed at all the attention that was being drawn. She had purposely dressed down for this occasion. Dark hair and eyes, with dark clothing. Something she never hardly did. But, Harry was making a big scene with his looks, many of the girls and a few unsuspecting gay guys as well.

This was not what they had planned. And the fact that his arm is crossed, making his arms looking bigger and more muscular, this was going to drive teens crazy! Even adults! They still had no idea who he was. His hair covered the famous scar. If they only knew. Tonks thought to herself.

Gringotts was packed with witches and wizards wanting their money.

Harry stood in a line with Tonks and Kingsley, and gazed around his surroundings. He had been in here often to exchange muggle money into wizarding money.

It wasn't till ten minutes later, they approached a goblin. Harry bit back a grin as the goblin arched an eyebrow at Harry.

Tonks was about to talk when Harry interrupted her, "I need to get into my vault!" he handed the goblin the key, and a snarky grin slipped up onto his sinister face.

"Aw… Mr. Potter." He said his yellow eyes shining.

The teen made eye contact with the goblin and then ever so slightly inclined his head in the direction of his guards.

Goblins were anything but stupid.

"One person to a cart today." he said gruffly, a sneer flipping onto his lips at the two aurors.

Tonks made to protest when Harry cut her off, "The worst that'll happen is me falling out of the cart! You heard him. It's his rules now bugger off!" He allowed the goblin to show him through the large double doors.

Tonks scowled, and Kingsley looked non-plussed.

"Remember Tonks." said Kingsley in a low voice.

"He didn't ask for this. He was forced into it."

Tonks just huffed indignantly but didn't contradict him. He was right after all.

"Thanks Sterling." said Harry, grabbing a cart and taking the lamp from the three foot five goblin.

"No problem Harry! I spect, ol' Dumbledore found you out!" he responded, as he got the cart ready.

Harry sighed and nodded, "You bet he did! The bastard started spouting off some sort of prophecy. Though, he didn't tell me the contents. But, I know there's something serious going on. Otherwise, he wouldn't be trying to force me out into the open."

"Aww… yes, the man who tells half truths and coats it with lilac honey, to give you a good taste going down, but leaves a nasty aftertaste otherwise."

Harry snorted with laughter as he slid into the cart, Goblins always had a way of putting things. Harry knew several of the goblins quite well at Gringotts. Harry was honest and always paid back debts no matter how sneaky and sarcastic he was.

"Why didn't I know about the Potter Vault?" asked Harry, as he sat on the cart.

Sterling climbed in and turned to one of the only honest wizards, "Restrictions. You had never touched the key to activate what is rightfully yours. Not no one can get into your vault without you giving permission. Your key is much like your wand… it bonds with you." he told Harry.

Harry nodded understanding that, "Thanks Sterling! We better get on with this, or they're going to think a Dragon has taken my head." A roll of his eyes, was met after leaning back.

"We can take as long as we want." said Sterling.

Harry smirked, Sterling was mischievous, and that's what Harry liked about him.

The wind swept through his hair, as he leaned back enjoying the ride as Sterling stared straight ahead.

It always infuriated Harry, with the way wizards treated Goblins, Elves, and other magical creatures.

In Harry's honest opinion, he thought Wizards were frightened of magical beings like Goblins and elves. They were smart and they were under estimated. They don't need wands for power and therefore it scared wizards. Goblins can take care of themselves. The Ministry knew to leave the Goblins alone, because of their smart attitudes of rebellion. But poor little house elves, they loved to serve, that's all fine, except for the gits who abused house elves. In Harry's eyes he looked at a house elf like a child when it came to their speech and loving ways. They were loving creatures and didn't need to be resorted to being kicked around and spat upon. It sickened him…

Coming to a complete stop, Harry got out and grabbed the lantern and waited for Sterling to get out as well.

Harry made a face as the green billowing smoke seeped out of Harry's vault. It was an acidic smell and it curled your nose hairs.

"Hasn't been looked in since your grandparents. Your father always went through a different system and hardly ever came down here." he told Harry.

"What system was that Sterling?" asked Harry, his eyes on the gold in absolute shock.

Sterling smirked, "A card! Much like a muggle credit card, and when you are in the muggle world and flash it to a muggle it's a Visa." He told Harry, who smiled, "I'd like to get that." he told him, as he stared at the gold in surprise. There was mounds of it, all the way back to the back.

"Have any idea how much I have?" asked Harry.

"There should be a roll back here that tells you everything you own."

He rummaged through the side and pulled out a dusty scroll that had two spiders on it. Wiping them off he unrolled it.

"Due to the interest for fifteen years, you have gained 15 more, which leaves you with…" he smirked and handed it to Harry who stared at it and his eyes widen, "I'd never have to work." said Harry in shock.

"Nope the Potters were quite a rich family, and very old." He told Harry, who bit his lip.

"If they are so old, is there any other vault, that belongs to me?"

Sterling's smile widen even more. "I'm glad you mentioned it Harry. The Potters didn't have any other vault, but your mother did." he said, to Harry whose eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Really! She was muggleborn."

Sterling smirked, "Yeah, that's why everything of James is in the Evan's Vault. No one would spect a muggleborn to have a vault full of valuables.

"Can you take me?" asked Harry, as he gathered some galleons for pocket change.

He was going to use the other option Sterling had suggested.

"Would you want to go to it now or later, Harry? They're going to wonder where you are."

Harry scowled as he thought of the Aurors. "Sure." he murmured, "I'll find a way over here before the end of the summer."

"All right Harry, just let me know. I'm here every day but Thursday."

Pretending to be just a customer and not a well known face, Harry nodded to the goblin as he met up with Tonks and Kingsley.

"Took long enough didn't it?" Tonks said huffily.

"You could have left." snapped Harry.

Tonks rolled her eyes and retorted, "You know that's not possible."

"There's always a possibility." said Harry with a smirk, before walking away from them, as fast as he could toward Flourish Blotts.

Just because they were his guards didn't mean they had to walk with him and stare over his shoulder.

Entering the book shop, he wasn't as familiar with Flourish and Blotts as he was with the main bookstore in Knockturn Alley.

The Alley wasn't as bad as it was thought out to be. It was just a rumor because of all the poor people that hung out there and slept on the streets. The dark illegal items weren't on display for the public.

Just because something was dark didn't immediately make it illegal. It just made it cautious. Harry had read a Ministry Rule Book. When they discover something to be dark, they take cautious steps. They don't outlaw it, they watch it, and watch the use of it, and then decide later on whether its too dangerous for people or not.

Harry always thought of the reverse psychology. If people knows that its illegal they're going to want it more because of the high price on the black underground market.

Grabbing books off the shelf, he walked over, and placed them on the counter, and glanced around him, before walking toward the back. Kingsley and Tonks were near the door talking with one another. They seemed to be arguing, by the way of Tonks hand movements.

Harry actually had a small bit of respect for Kingsley. There was just something about him. Tonks, although she was nice, she was a bit too bitchy for Harry's liking. Then again she could just be in-heat or that time of the month.

After getting a few extra leisure books, he made his exit and didn't even look at the Aurors.

It was forty minutes later, when he came out of Dervish Bangs with a smirk on his face.

Tonks almost groaned, and Kingsley looked intrigued.

"What did you buy?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Harry just smirked, "Why would you want to know?" Arching his eyebrows, he just walked away toward the Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry turned, to see them following, "I'm meeting my godfather, could I have some privacy?" he snapped, angrily.

Tonks shook her head, but Kingsley stopped her, "Yes, Harry! We'll be over here." He said pulling his partner, toward the Magical Menagerie. "He'll be safe with Sirius."

Walking over Harry seen Sirius waiting at the Ice Cream shop, with two ice creams.

He winked at Harry, before standing and putting on a façade to hide the fact that they had met just yesterday for the first time.

After the introductions, they sat down, and Harry pointed over his shoulder with his thumb with annoyance.

"That Tonks, really gets on my nerves."

Sirius chuckled, "She's my cousin."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "You two are so very different."

"I got sent to Azkaban when she was just a second year. My parents burnt her mother off the family tree."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Andromeda, my favorite aunt married a muggle man."

"Oh, I see. Most of your family were purebloods ey?"

"Yeah, I guess that's why the Ministry didn't hesitate to throw me in Azkaban."

"That's bull shit!" murmured Harry, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"How long have you been smoking?" asked Sirius curiously, as he watched his godson light one up.

"Since I was twelve." he told Sirius. "I use to steal them and sell them for some money, but then I got hooked. Bad habit, I need to quit, I know. But, until Dumbledore lets up on me, it might not be any time soon."

Sirius had a rye grin on his face, "I guess I can understand that. He does put the gray hair on your head."

"Mm… don't have to tell me twice."

Harry spent the afternoon talking with Sirius at the Ice Cream Shop.

"I'd send you an owl if I knew it wouldn't get intercepted." said Harry, staring at Sirius who nodded understanding. "Yeah, Dumbledore is using my house as Headquarters."

"Does he go through your mail?" asked Harry, leaning back and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Sirius frowned, "He goes through yours. He keeps a tracking charm on your contacts."

Harry cursed, "That fuckin' old man!"

Sirius raised up an eyebrow, "He says its for your own good."

"Own good my arse! He's just scared! He's been in power for so damn long! Everyone walking on thin ice because they think he walks on water. Well, you know what Sirius? He doesn't. He's just a man with a little bit of power that went straight to his head."

"I wouldn't go that far Harry."

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah? Is putting me at the Dursleys without the Ministry even knowing too much power or what?"

Sirius bit his lower lip, trying to defend his former Headmaster was proving hard. Harry had facts, and facts don't lie.

"He has Cornelius Fudge wrapped around his bony finger, and you know it!" said Harry tapping his finger against the table.

Sirius ran his hands across the tablecloth, and stared up at his godson, "You're my godson, you mean more to me than anything, even if you don't believe it. I'll back you as much as I can."

"You don't have to go over Dumbledore. Most people are scared of him." Harry murmured.

"Aren't you?" asked Sirius.

"No, if anything, I've made him scared of me."

Sirius snickered, "That is true. He came in the day after he talked to you and he was speechless, said that you must be taken in small handfuls and handled with kid gloves."

Harry grinned and tilted his head upwards, and chuckled, "That is good to know Sirius."

That evening Harry went back to his apartment, and dumped everything into his new trunk. He had a lot to do and think about before the first of September.

He still had no idea which house he would be in. His parents were in Gryffindor, but the way his heart and mind was set up, he wasn't sure what house he'd end up in.

On the twelfth of August, Harry was waiting patiently. Hair pulled back, a pair of black slacks, and a deep green silky button up shirt, that was tucked in. It made his jade eyes dazzled behind his magical contact lens.

Sitting against the armchair he thought about how he was going to get away from the guards outside.

It was Mundungas Fletcher, Harry had asked Sirius who the beggar looking man was. He never seemed to pay attention.

Standing up he walked over and flipped the blind ever so slightly to see him in the same position but this time under an invisibility cloak.

Thoughts ran through his mind as he fingered his wand. He didn't need to get it the first of August, he all ready had two. The second one, he had specially made. He had bargained with one of the goblins with a Horntail Dragon Tooth. One of the baby's had lost its tooth, and Harry bargained for it. It didn't take long for the goblin to give it to him. He had a specialist in France create it for him. He intertwined a phoenix tail feather of the youngest kind and the horn tailed tooth and around it was made up of soft redwood bark. It was eleven inches even, and very powerful. Harry only used this when he was fairly confident with his spell ability. Harry could do wandless magic but it was mostly locking, unlocking, shields, and incantations. He couldn't do fire spells or even a tickling charm without a wand. He had his limits.

Harry cast a notice me not charm, on himself and then crept out of the house as quietly as he could. Mundungas paid no mind as he was counting something in his hands and grumbling to himself about how hot it was.

Harry pulled out his wand and murmured, "Sono profundo!" The affect was instant on the man, he zonked out and tipped over with a loud snore.

"Silencio!" Wouldn't do good if the neighbors came out and heard snoring but didn't know where it was heard from.

Harry had just locked his door up when Candy's red camero pulled up. It wasn't fancy or anything, their was red rust spots at the bottom of the doors, and one headlight was burned out. But it was useable. The dashboard also had a zigzagging crack.

Harry slid into the car, "You know, I think for a baby, you're going to have to get a new car. I don't think this thing will do."

Candy stared at him, "And how do you suspect we do that? I make seven pounds an hour!"

Harry shrugged, "We'll think of a way." he said, thinking of the money he had in his Gringotts bank account. He had the means to support Candy now. Although, he was going to be vague about it just in case things backfired on him.

Candy was wearing a pink jump suit outfit, with a white t shirt underneath that had a pink panther on it. Soft pink drawstring pants and a small pink hoody. Her bleach blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"What Dr. have you got?" inquired Harry, as he rolled down his window. He was nicking but he wasn't about to pull it out. Not now.

"Pro bono." she told him.

Harry frowned, he didn't like the thought of that. "I want you to switch Dr.'s. Allow me to handle all costs." he told her.

She frowned, "But, I don't want to take away all your money. You don't make much more than me." she insisted.

"Nonsense! I got you pregnant, its my job. After you see the Dr. today we'll shop around for one, a really good one, who knows what they are doing."

Candy was mildly surprise to know that he was taking it the way he was.

She always knew he was that type of person. He didn't leave anything unfinished.

Harry had to curve his age ever so slightly, when he was asked questions by the Dr.

Harry was given the chance to look at an ultra sound. Although, the child was much to small to find out what it was, it was a sight to see.

He just stared open mouthed at the fuzzy screen before him.

Candy was smirking with her head tilted. "Wow! I can't see a thing!" said Candy.

"It's just a small ball." said Harry tapping the screen, where the little fetus was.

"Wow, that's wicked cool."

When Harry and Candy got out of the car that evening, he was met by three very stern and angry faces at his door.

Dumbledore being the one in the middle, on one side was Snape and on the other side was Tonks.

"Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore genially.

"What can I do for your Headmaster?" he asked, his arm touching the small of Candy's back.

She chewed on her bottom lip, as she looked from one person to the next.

"May we talk to you inside?" he asked, as he moved to allow Harry through.

"I guess, I have no idea what you would want now. I all ready agreed I'd be going to school. I don't think you'd normally make house calls for other students." entering his apartment, he tossed his keys aside.

Candy went straight to the bedroom to put her purse up and came back out.

"Do you need some privacy?" she asked, softly.

"Yes!" said Tonks, immediately.

Harry rolled his eyes, "She knows I'm a wizard." Harry went to the kitchen, "Candy! Come here!" He called.

Candy bounded into the kitchen, to see Harry standing and leaning against the sink, "Don't tell them!" He whispered.

She opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off, "Do not say anything about you and I…" he said, not finishing the sentence.

Candy nodded, "OK, I won't."

Harry thought to himself, "Go into the bedroom. I don't want Dumbledore using his legilimency skills on you."

"His what what?" asked Candy scrunching up her nose.

Harry shook his head, "Mind reading." he told her.

Her eyes widen, "They can do that?" she hissed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah… go to my room!" he told her.

She nodded, "Pleasure!" she grabbed a pop and made a beeline for the bedroom not even giving a second look to the wizards.

Harry walked out and took a seat on the armchair, "What can I help you three with this evening?" he asked.

"We would like to know why you put one of our guards to sleep!" Tonks said, briskly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's simple. I don't want to be watched. I've gone this long without any hassles from the wizarding world. I don't think I need watched over like a child. It's your own fault for putting them out there."

"It's for your safety Harry. If anyone comes here with the desire to harm you…"

"No one is going to come here and harm me. I have taken extensive lengths to ensure my own safety. Why don't you get it through your thick skulls that I don't need your help! I didn't ask for it in the first place, I didn't come to you begging you to go to Hogwarts, or beg you to take me in or take me away from my crazy relatives. I've raised myself for ten years! I think I deserve some kind of got-damn credit for that!"

"Mr. Potter you ought to watch the tone you use!" said Snape in a warning tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes and glared at the three wizards on his couch.

"This is my home, I will speak in anyway I feel obliged." said Harry simply.

Dumbledore had obviously been prepared for this, "You are underage Mr. Potter. You may have gotten on Minister Fudge's good side, but it doesn't escape the fact that you are still minor, as such…"

"You have no legal right over me. You do know I've taken care of myself, all by myself!" Harry stood, it was about time Dumbledore left.

"Headmaster, I will be on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. I don't think its right that we speak to each other until then." said Harry simply.

Tonks mouth was gaping open in shock. Harry just sat there waiting his arms crossed. Snape looked as if he wanted to say something he shouldn't be saying.

"You leave me no choice Harry but to call active custody on you."

Harry just smirked, "I dare you Professor." he said, a grin that was all too dangerous.

"You do, I will disappear, and when I mean disappear, I'll really disappear and you won't do a thing to stop me. You'll never find me. You'll be lost and your prophecy will be worth shit." Harry stared the man straight in the eyes. Blue eyes probing the green eyes, the war between recessive irises would not be won easily.

Finally Dumbledore took his gaze away and lowered his head in defeat, "Fine Mr. Potter. You win, but I ask you not to stun or put my guards to sleep."

"Keep them off my property." Harry said simply. "Or I will take any means, I deem necessary." He grinned, and Tonks inwardly flinched.

Snape's mouth gaped open and Dumbledore just stared at the teen with a resigned old man grandfatherly look. It wasn't going to work on him.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I'll see you on September 1st. Nymphadora, Severus!" he looked at the order members who stood up abruptly. It wasn't before long that they disapparated, and it got Harry to thinking that maybe he should get some anti-apparation wards built up around his apartment.

Uten: Thank you for the review! I love it!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

A.N.: I had no idea that my story was like another on here. I've only read three fics on this site so far. I checked this story Invictus, and it's a bit like mine with a lot of differences. I'm definitely going to have to steer clear from that, sorry for any inconveniences, of that. I've always liked long hair on a guy, its always thrilled me, and I think that's about the only difference there is, is his looks. I have a flattering love for guys with long hair, thus why I gave it to him, and I don't like passive Harry. Never did. I love Harry who takes control. Her story is really good btw. Oh and a few other differences happen to be, that Harry is against Fudge and lets him know it. My story, Harry is gaining allies with the Ministry… so I believe I'm safe to know that I have a lot of differences and didn't intentionally 'steal' anything.

Chapter Six: The Night From Hell

"It seems Master that, Potter is most definitely alive. Yet, he wants no part of Dumbledore or his members of the Order of the Phoenix." said a man's voice, that was low.

Hidden behind a black mask only a set of dark eyes could be seen. While a pair of piercing red eyes stared sharply up at the man from his high back chair. A large slithering snake coiled itself around the feet of the man.

"Unwilling you say? How so? I expected the kid to be dead." said Voldemort's cold and icy voice.

"He's been hiding in the muggle world. He told Dumbledore to get bent. He wants nothing to do with it. He doesn't even want to go to Hogwarts, but he's being forced by the Ministry."

"Does he know magic?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, he apparently knows enough to place a sleeping charm on one of his guards and enough to block Alastor Moody's magical Eye."

The dark wizard rubbed his chin and the non existent hair, that was there.

"You'd think he would join my services? Of course, I have this idea he wouldn't be a Deatheater. He's to brilliant for that. If what you say is true, we may be able to… impress upon him the advantages of being on my side." Voldemort grinned evilly his yellow teeth as sharp as razors.

"I want you to set a spy in Hogwarts! Someway somehow… and get me what I need. All the information, his house, his personality. Everything, don't attack don't hurt him. I want to study him. He's going to be my project. We'll see how it goes."

The Deatheater bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes. "Yes my lord, all shall be done accordingly.

The rest of the summer past by without much warning. Harry put a two weeks notice in at the construction site, and insisted that he had to go away to a school for a year and would be back in the summer. Ted the foreman told him, his job was always here when he needed it.

After getting a new Dr. for Candy, he insisted upon giving the baby the last name Evans.

"It's safer that way." he said, one afternoon on the couch.

Lily was curled up in Harry's lap and Candy was running her fingers through its long red hair.

"All right, Evans it is. How will I get a hold of you?" she asked, gazing her almond eyes up at him.

"I'll owl you several times a week." He told her.

She nodded, "OK. You know my number and my cell phone." she told him.

"Yeah, I got both, what was the date again?"

"February 9th." Candy told him.

Harry nodded, "Sounds about right."

She smiled and then hesitated before speaking, "There's something else."

Harry looked at her, "What's that?"

"My parents want to meet you. I told them that the father wasn't a deadbeat, and that he was around. They didn't believe me. They want to meet you as proof." she bowed her head and bit her lower lip harshly.

Mildly surprised, Harry thought about this a moment.

"I guess, I could come over and meet them. I'm leaving September first, but I have free reign to leave. I all ready talked this up with the Headmaster."

Candy looked so relieved, she sighed, "Oh thank you so much." she said hugging him.

Harry smiled, "We're friends."

She laughed, "Yeah, I told them we were nothing more."

"How old did you tell them I was?" asked Harry.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "I said sixteen. They flipped."

Harry sighed, "Not far from it."

"They might forget you're sixteen when they meet you."

"Wait and see." said Harry.

"Could you for once not act snarky?" she asked appreciatively.

Harry chuckled, "For you." he insisted, with a rye grin.

The night he was to meet Candy's parents it was only a few days before school was about to start. He hated doing this. He felt as if he was dating her, and he wasn't.

Hair pulled back, and wearing clothes that weren't black or screamed gothic boy, Harry shrugged on the blue dress shirt, and tan cargo khaki's.

Out of his usual threads, Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He certainly could clean up. He thought to himself, cramming his pockets with his wallet and keys. He didn't have his usual chain, and that bugged him. He liked having that chain for the specific reason of the charm and hexes that it was covered with. He did not however take out his earrings. He wasn't going that far.


End file.
